darinnafandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Order
Ranks *'Shogun' the leader of the entire Order The position of Shogun had existed in the Order ever since the Samurai swore allegiance to the Darinna Republic. The post was created so that the Chancellor could have a counterpart in discussing strategy. The Shogun was elected from within the Samurai High Council, by fellow Council members. Only the wisest and most powerful Samurai could hope to become Shogun. Several Shogun actually served as Chancellors of the Republic during periods of extreme need. This was officially condoned by the Senate. Perhaps the most famous Shogun was Bes Bardone, who was known for her willingness to use force to ensue peace and who presided over the Order's involvement in the Great War. She also, unknowingly, slew the reigning Lord of the Ninja, Tar Valos, in 128 BTA. Her successor as Shogun was Kilaa Ti, who unsuccessfully attempted to destroy the threat of Tar Ulto in 2 BTA, shortly before the Purge began. **'Senior Councillor' six respected and prominent Samurai **'Councillor' six short-term advisers to the Shogun ***'Master of Enlightenment' highest rank of a non-Council Samurai ***'Master of the Order' a Samurai who has successfully trained a Ka-Adi ****Knight of Teaching**** a Samurai who is training a Ka-Adi ****Knight of the Order**** a Samurai who has completed their own training, but has not yet taken an apprentice *****Ka-Adi (Apprentice) a Samurai-in-training ***Guardian a secret Samurai who may keep hidden relics or be the protector/administrator of a Samurai base ***Warden*** the guardian of a Samurai Temple; he/she is usually a talented duelist. **Maester the administrator of the Temple of Knowledge on Pritesca ****Summoner a Samurai rank much more common during the Rune Wars than during the later centuries of the Republic, a summoner was an example of a Samurai with a rare gift: they could summon powerful Shuue-creatures to do their bidding. After the devastation wrought by Jahdo, the Samurai Council forbade any more summoners in the Order The Four Temples *Grand Temple Darinn the chief headquarters of the Samurai Order, it was built in the aftermath of the Rune Wars. It contained the Archives, Council and many relics, as well as the great majority of students. It was assaulted by a number of corrupted Sohei, in league with the Ninja Da'Rinda, some time after the Great War. It was largely destroyed in 2 BTA, after the Republic (secretly governed by the Ninja) outlawed the Order. The Temple Spire, the most important part of the Temple, survived mostly intact however, as did the Statue of Shakri'Taa, whose skills Tar Ulto himself reluctantly admired . The ruins of the Grand Temple became a Galactic Heritage site under the Restored Republic, as the New Temple was built on a new site adjourning the Senate Building. The building included various training arenas; statues of celebrated Samurai, a lake, a cafeteria, many meditation chambers, a hall containing a huge holomap of the galaxy and the High Council Chamber, which was located on the highest level of the Spire. *Temple of Light Perivia Built on a particularly strong location of Shuue energy on the Elei forest world of Perivia, this temple was a pilgrimage site for all Samurai, for it revealed hints of destiny and visions. Sadly it was lost forever when the evil witch Didacta destroyed the planet in her war with the Republic. *Temple of Knowledge Pritesca Founded in 1986 BTA, it was often viewed with more sacred value than the Grand Temple.It was inhabited by the more philosophical of the Order. Samurai numbers here were about 500 by 100 BTA. It is overseen by the Maester, who ranked the same as a Senior Councillor. The most valuable of Samurai relics were kept here. The Temple survived the Samurai Outlaw, due to its proximity to the Samurai-friendly Durastex Federation. *Temple of Peace Jistin The spiritual home of the Samurai Order, this temple was very ancient and far older than the Grand Temple on Darinn. Its size was immense, believed to continue on even underground for miles on end. Those Samurai who refused to use violence and use most of their time meditating resided here. Cloisters At the height of the Samurai Order there were 36 chapter houses and academies spread across the galaxy. By the time of the Outlaw they had decreased to 15. *Achaeril Military Academy Founded by the Samurai Order in 2402 BTA to train Republic troops against the threat of the Rune Lords, it housed at least 50 Samurai tactical and martial instructors. The Samurai presence remained for many centuries, but was gone by the time of the Great War *Eleia 60 Samurai reside here; it was closed down by the Republic in 2 BTA. The cloister was once very important, as it housed the rare summoners *Hecarna 20 Samurai resided here *Selime'kitoo destroyed during the Kar'Re Wars *Tamara 40 Samurai resided here (usually quite independent Samurai who disliked the central authority of the Shogun) *Tegea 120 Samurai resided here *Tseso 20 Samurai resided here; it was destroyed in 2 BTA by Republic troops Shuue Staff Forms A traditional Samurai staff was typically 5ft 9 inches in length, and was wielded with both hands due to its weight and size. A Samurai had to discover the right tree before constructing his/her staff, otherwise the staff would not be infused with the power of the Shuue. Many Samurai traveled to planets with great expanses of forest, such as Eleia or Mythos, whilst some felt only the wood of their homeworld would suffice. *I: Yashi ('Strike') fast, offensive moves *II: Acumatri ('Duel') the principles of dueling *III: Sumi the art of deflecting laserbolts, defensive moves *IV: Ocati the principles of flexibility *V: Moshi refined Yashi and Sumi, it was aggressive and focused. It was best used against a single opponent. It was commonly employed during the Kar'Re wars and continued to be a popular form right up until the Purge. Users needed to utilize their full Shuue strength to employ Moshi successfully. Notable users were Cune Lee, Ano Momo, Tar Tyranos, and Wyere. Wyere was noted by her final opponent Tar Ulto as being a true master of Moshi. *VI:Tej combined elements of Yashi, Acumatri, Sumi, Ocati and Moshi *VII: Jii ('Highest') the highest and most dangerous staff form *Darishae ('Barrier') the staff created a Shuue-induced barrier as it moved *Akrata ('Lightning') the staff summoned lightning *Senserata ('Deathtouch') the form invented by Zeltros Hie *Yega ('Sting') a swirling vortex, this was the dark version of Jii *Oblan the staff creates a Shuue-bubble *Oobon the art of incantations *Sidas the ability to battle whilst in a Shuue trance *Towh the sole use of elemental powers *Mau the use of two staffs. It was first developed by Jaspar Tane in the 1340s BTA *Dai-ka a maneuver used by Tar Ulto. *Yentuj a refined form of Yashi and Tej developed by Shakri'Taa. Memory Cubes A memory cube was a device that held vast quantities of data. They were made by Shuue users to record knowledge and to instruct other Shuue sensitives. They typically employed holographic technology to show the cube's owner and give descriptions in three dimensional terms. Each cube was programmed to open only for Shuue senstitives and even then they could detect the power of the individual that wished to listen to the cube's wisdom. It is believed that each cube held an imprint of its owner. Most memory cubes were stored within the Samurai temples, notably those on Darinn and Pritesca. At the time of the Samurai Outlaw in 2 BTA there were 63 known memory cubes. Some were stolen by Tar Ulto during the Purge of the Samurai. Known cubes: *Zeltros Hie's *Tar Oberon's *Tar Manipas' Tar Selias' *Sorn Fust *Tar Amartho's *Tar Cuivo's Tar Tiron's Tar Menos' Tar Kano's Ja Kataa's Trelos Brahni's Zhum Aras' Bes Bardone's Shakri Taa's Nokitura's Agen Kallis' Bandi Roe's Malatu's Ramon the Wise's Kine's Eltroi Unor's *a Kar'Re Lord's (precedes Sangg Mun) Sects and similar organizations Sohei A Shuue organization that was a breakaway sect of the Samurai Order, it was founded in 268 BTA on Kyoro. They were known as talented warriors, perhaps more so than the Samurai. They were courted by the Secessionists in 97 BTA, but refused and instead allied with their Samurai brothers in 96 BTA. The Sohei were led by a Grand Master. The Sohei participated in the Battle of Ulia in 90 BTA, but the Confederates defeated both Samurai and Sohei forces. Despite many Sohei having being slain in the Great War, the Order gave sanctuary to a Confederate leader following the war's end. Unknown to the Sohei the 'fugitive' was actually the Ninja Lord Da'Rinda, instructed to infiltrate the Order by his master Lord Tyranos. Da'Rinda remained within the Order's 'protection' for nearly 2 years, all the time concealing his Shuue-affility. He managed to corrupt some Sohei and they launched an assault on the Samurai Grand Temple on Darinn. Because of this incident the new Shogun ordered the Samurai to detain any Sohei if seen, re-opening the rift between the two Orders. In 14 ATA Tar Ulto, now Emperor of the Darinna Republic, ordered an attack on Azimoll, where many Samurai, Sohei, and other outlaws had gathered. Just like the purge administered against the Samurai the Emperor also gave his dark adepts instructions to hunt down Sohei. In 18 ATA the remaining Sohei regrouped and successfully regained their home on Kyoro, killing all Tarali troops on the planet. Didestroyed. The Sohei fought with Shuue-infused staffs, just like the Samurai, while most Sohei wore some sort of body armour. Order of Teuta A small organization mainly consisting of healers, it also had a few warriors. Founded in 1190 BTA on Achaeril it would survive the purges of Tar Ulto, after supporting the Samurai. The Order abandoned the use of force after the defeat of the Emperor. The leader of the Order was the Grand Master, who was declared an honourary member of the Samurai High Council in 929 BTA. The Order also had enclaves on Vendes, Mamotar, Konira, Menusarka and Villda. The Teutans were the primary physicians on Achaeril. The Order was rehabilitated by the Restored Republic. Members of the Order tended to dress in white. Adepts of Tisar These were closely allied to the Samurai. Their headquarters was located on I'Har. Notable Adepts included Lumiorin, who was also a powerful member of the Samurai Order. He survived the Outlaw and his Shuue abilities concerned even Tar Ulto Disciples of Tune These were semi-allied with the Samurai White Samurai A secretive remnant of the Samurai Order that was founded by fugitive Samurai in the aftermath of the Outlaw. They adopted a more pacifistic attitude, believing that to face the Emperor with violence would be suicidal. Widaru An immensely powerful Shuue sensitive species, the Widaru of the Baen sector have long been isolationist, fearing that their abilities would harm others. The Widaru were heavily attacked by the Chande, thus involving them in the great Chande War. They assisted the Samurai in finally defeating the Chande. One of their number, Ilc Tra, joined the Samurai Order in the 650s ATA. History of the Samurai Order The first Samurai originated on the remote planet Jistin in the 9000s BTA, and some of their number felt the call to explore the unknown galaxy. They eventually happened upon the great Darinna Republic, which was under attack from the fellow Shuue sensitive, Didacta. Her dark powers were immense and the few Samurai were hard pressed to defeat her. The defeat of Didacta by the Samurai impressed the Darinna Senate so much that they resolved to proclaim them the eternal guardians of the Republic. The band of Samurai that stayed in the Core became the founders of the Order, whilst those who had remained on Jistin were schismed from their brethren for centuries. Many considered them the 'true' Samurai. The Shogun of the Samurai Order was granted the power to become Chancellor of the Darinna Republic in 2442 BTA, when the Darinna Senate passed a law allowing the Shogun to lead the Republic against the Rune Lords. This law expired in 2224 BTA. In 112 BTA the last ever Assembly of the Order took place on Pritesca, with nearly 4000 Samurai in attendance. The Samurai Order numbered 9500 at the beginning of the Great War and 4000 by the time of the Outlaw. This severe decline was caused by deaths, war and diminishing public trust in the Order. The Great War began in 96 BTA, with the Battle of Vagabar, in which over 200 out of 461 Samurai were killed. Most of these fatalities were Ka-Adis and thus represented a large percentage of the Order's future knights. The Samurai Order would take the role of generals, with the High Council spearheading strategy along with the Chancellor and Joint Chiefs. By 80 BTA some 200 Samurai had refused to fight for the Republic in the Great War, as well as those Samurai who left the Order to join the Confederacy. This caused a loss of faith and even anger amongst the citizens of the Republic, who believed it was the Samurai's mission to defend them, indeed as it was enshrined in law. Those that declined to command Republic armies were excommunicated by the High Council. The most outspoken of these Samurai was Jos Oplan, whose rogue group eventually tracked down and destroyed Tar Tyranos and Tar Nexos in 55 BTA. Despite this victory they were unaware of one more Ninja, Tar Scion, who would train Tar Ulto, the Ninja who finally toppled the mighty Samurai Order, and the Darinna Republic along with it. The last century BTA marked a fundamental turning point in the history of the Samurai Order and of the Darinna Republic itself. For millenia the Samurai Order had protected the Republic, but with the outbreak of the Great War everything changed. The Samurai were shown to be weaker and more stressed to deliver victories. Some even went as far to portray the fabled Knights as war criminals and dozens of Samurai themselves refused to fight for a corrupted Republic. This angered many in the Senate and general public. The final years *9 BTA Chancellor Gristax (secretly the Ninja Lord Tar Ulto) ended the status of the Samurai Order as the Republic's official national guard and also stopped Republic funding of the Order with the passage of the Samurai Relations Act. The Samurai now had no role in the Republic and many advocated relocating back to their ancestral home of Jistin. *8 BTA Supreme Judicary Raymon Hill, a key ally of the Samurai, is forced into retirement. He is replaced by the Chancellor's ally Numenas Langbrang. The Darinna Senate passed the Judicial Powers Act by 79%, revoking the Civil Liberties Act of 22 BTA which greatly reduced the legal powers of the Samurai Order in favour of the Judicaries, whose powers increased greatly. *7 BTA The Darinna Senate authorized the creation of the National Guard, an alternative to the Samurai in the hierarchy of the Justice Department. **December: The Galactic Council criticized the Republic's use of 'religious warriors'. As a result Chancellor Gristax advises the Shogun to withdraw the Order's official liaison to the Galactic Council. *6 BTA Heks Mun, a senior member of the Samurai High Council, addressed the Darinna Senate and criticises the recent set of laws against the Order. She was shouted down, but was also supported by many senators, notably Democrat Elector Comba Suelas. Taral Gristax is re-elected Darinna Chancellor. His rival, Comba Suelas, had been damaged in the polls by his support of the unpopular Samurai Order. *2 BTA After weeks spent in solitary meditation the Shogun, Kilaa Ti, finally breaks the shadow that had cloaked Tar Ulto from detection as Chancellor Gristax. Aghast at this knowledge Ti nonetheless proceeds to the inevitable showdown with Ulto; after a great duel and engagement of Shuue powers the Shogun ultimately fails in his task to destroy the Ninja Lord and is himself slain by members of the National Guard. Citing the Treason Act, Chancellor Gristax declares the entire Samurai Order outlawed, under pain of death. He instructs the National Guard to assault the Grand Temple, destroying much of the great building and murdering thousands. This is repeated throughout the Republic. The Senate, by now little more than a shadow of its former self, accepts the Purge without question, betraying an Order that had guarded it since the time of Didacta. Only around 640 Samurai survived the initial Purge. Notable survivors included Gia Norbut, Uum Katamune and Porin Noraa. By 20 ATA most of the 5000 strong Order had been eliminated, with the Battle of Tamara being the last, futile attempt to stand against the Emperor. Of these few survivors included a former member of the High Council, Mina Teela; Hanna Loris and Cudu Romonalin II. After the Battle of Tamara less than 50 Samurai remained, mostly within the White Samurai sect. Eventually the Samurai Order was restored and once more became the protectors of the Republic. Some 600 years after the accession of Taral Gristax the Order had removed itself back to Jistin. List of Shoguns *Ramon the Wise circa 8200 BTA presided over the Order's war against the witch Didacta *Eltroi Unor 2400s to 2362 BTA male Tarnessian he was killed by the Rune Lord Zeltros Hie *Cune Lee (male Human) **to 1869 BTA **the Shogun during the Kar'Re wars. He battled and defeated the Kar'Re Lord Sangg Mun, but also died during the same battle Keyan circa 1750 BTA male Mastaba *Malatu circa 1555 BTA female she deciphered ten of the Runes of Troburr, the prophecies that foresaw the coming of the Chosen One, the Bringer of Chaos and the Destroyer of Hope *Agen Kallis to 118 BTA male Ferosian *Bes Bardone (female Tiga